


【汉宽】哄

by healerqi_only_one



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one
Summary: 哄小孩 千字没头没尾小段子
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 5





	【汉宽】哄

尹净汉在三人间外面晃了会儿犹豫着要不要敲门的时候，刚巧赶上文俊辉从屋里出来要去厨房煮点吃的，差点儿撞个正着。

网民小文当然知道尹净汉这会儿来是干嘛的，文俊辉半开着门站在门口超里面努努嘴——喏，你家小孩，躺着生闷气呢。

不怪文俊辉幸灾乐祸，他刚刚在wewerse围观了世纪大战全程——顺便眼看着夫胜宽的脸色逐渐变得不好看，连打字的速度都快了起来，指尖哒哒哒敲到屏幕上的声音听着像是马上就要换新手机的架势。

敲完小作文就把手机扔到一旁枕头边上，脸朝向里侧闭着眼睛装睡。文俊辉从二层床上探头下来，嘿，胜宽尼果然真的在生气，尹净汉有你好看的了。

尹净汉往里探头一看，果然小孩儿只露出个头发尾，整个人裹在被子里面没有动静。

不过哄人这种事尹净汉向来擅长，小熊猫因为这个那个生闷气的时候也不在少数。前一阵巡演还因为他和硕珉一直做室友总是待在一起吃了点醋，接连几天讲话都酸唧唧的，什么哥就是喜欢和硕珉哥待在一起啊，只要巡演就住在一起，后台也凑在一起聊天，你们还双人直播嗯？离那么近不觉得热吗？

送走文俊辉之前尹净汉给了个眼神暗示，文俊辉表示明白明白，吃完夜宵我就去串个门不着急回来，灿尼那边我给他发kkt。

夫胜宽闷在被子里，听着门口两人嘀嘀咕咕就知道尹净汉来了。

总是这样，一定要惹到他才肯理他。

“胜宽啊？” 尹净汉在床边蹲下，小声喊着夫胜宽的名字，一边试图掀开个被子角。

结果小熊猫裹在被子里不耐烦地蠕动两下，扯着被子往里侧又拽了拽，生生把被子角从尹净汉手里抢走。

尹净汉看着宁可露出大半睡衣也要从他手里抢走被角的暴躁小孩哭笑不得，腿蹲麻了换了个姿势趴在床边，伸手揉捏夫胜宽的耳垂。

夫胜宽被尹净汉这种没脸没皮的态度气的半死，翻过身子气急败坏喊道，“呀尹净汉！唔——”

仿佛是一个谁先生气谁就输了的游戏，小熊猫要是能耐心地多生一会儿气也不会这么快被吃干抹净。

亲到小熊猫终于安静下来，尹净汉用一个额头吻结束了这次突袭，推推小孩儿的手臂示意他往里一点给他腾点儿地方。

夫胜宽还在嘴硬“呀你没换睡衣呢你不要上我的床…讨厌死了…尹净汉…”，不过还是往里挪了挪，由着尹净汉抱上来。

自家小孩儿就是生气吃醋也是软嘟嘟的可爱极了，一个吻就可以买通的糯米团子，戳戳脸颊说不定还会有甜蜜的黑芝麻馅儿流出来。

“我讨厌吗？我哪里讨厌了？” 尹净汉从背后抱着小熊猫，手也不怎么安分，捏捏肚子上的肉，被打掉，再试图抓住人家的手蹭蹭，又被打掉。

“哥明知故问。” 背对着他的小熊猫闷闷地说。

尹净汉总算安分下来不逗小孩了，凑上去伏在夫胜宽耳边，即使被上层床铺遮掉大半光线也能清楚看到耳边的三颗痣。

被圈紧的夫胜宽还在挣扎——

象征性的。

随意地挣了几下就在哥哥怀里安静下来，真的是没有比他更好哄的小孩儿了。

“不让我上你的床也可以啊，”

“那我就要上你了哦。”

끝.


End file.
